


Eternal Flame

by Hanajimasama



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blushing, Confession, Cuddles, Dancing, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance, Wishing on stars, baths together, stealing blankets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanajimasama/pseuds/Hanajimasama
Summary: For the Valentines Box over on my tumblr. Fluffy romance awaits.
Relationships: Benn Beckman/Reader, Cavendish (One Piece)/Reader, Izou (One Piece)/Reader, Portgas D. Ace/Reader, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader, Vinsmoke Reiju/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. Izo -  Why did you choose me

**Swan and the clumsy duckling**

_ How beautiful. _ You thought with a sleepy smile on your lips. Waking up before Izo was a rarity. You had rolled over expecting to find him already up and dressed but here he laid, his sleeping yukata hanging open at the top showing off his defined muscles, his hair loosely falling over his face.  _ He’s like an angel. _ Daringly you moved to brush a strand of hair from his face. His ebony black hair could rival the finest silk with its softness and luxurious feel.  _ He has such long eyelashes..  _ Ever since the day you laid your eyes on him, you were enamoured. 

_ He was so elegant _ , even during a fight swift as a coursing river, elegant as a swan, no movement was wasted, it was as if he were dancing. A dance you longed to be a part of. Unfortunately for you, you were blessed with two left feet and the social grace of a clam. Whenever the chance to converse with him across, you felt like the Alabasta desert had taken residence in your mouth. Once you had excused yourself in panic, only to run straight into Vista and knock yourself out. 

You cringed at that memory as it danced unabrastly at the forefront of your mind, guiding the next embarrassing memory to the stage.  _ Oh..that happened didn’t it.. _ You were trying to show off a little to Izo. 

-

“I’d say my aim is pretty good.” you bolstered, like a peacock. You had adequate aim or so you thought. 

“Oh really. I’d like to see.” Izo said, taking your hand in his gloved one and setting one of his pistols down in it.

_ He’s holding my hand?! _ Your brain was ringing the panic alarm so loudly, you didn’t hear any of Izo’s words or the laughter of the crew around you. Holding the gun in your hand you walked forward  _ Okay. I got this.. Trigger is- _ resting your finger on the trigger you raised the gun up and steadied your stance, somehow standing on your own foot in the process. As you leant forward to look down, your finger pulled the trigger, a loud bang echoed across the deck and the gun launched back into your face, straight into your nose with a nasty crunch. You heard the clatter of the gun on the deck and you saw the beautiful blue sky as you fell backwards. 

“Hey! Are you okay?!” a set of sturdy hands caught your shoulders halting your descent. 

“Re-recoil…” you laughed nervously, in your mild concussion you got to see Izo up close: a little bit hazy mind you. “You’re so pretty.” you sighed. An amused smirk curled at the corners of his lips. 

“Perhaps those words would be better left said for when your nose isn’t rushing like a waterfall?” He teased, you could only laugh nervously in response, still very much dazed. Seeing as you made no effort to stand up, Izo dipped to carefully pick you up and carried you to the infirmary. “You are awfully clumsy.” he mused, as he carried you away with ease. 

“I’m no elegant swan like you..” you replied, taking in the scent of gunpowder that was masked behind the fragrance of wisteria. Izo blinked and chuckled deeply, letting it vibrate through your body. 

“That’s the first time I’ve been referred to as a swan.” Setting you down on one of the beds in the infirmary, he trailed a gloved hand slowly across your cheek “maybe you hit your head a little too hard, little duckling?” the tenderness in his eyes made your heart beat faster.

_ He really is like the wisteria..kind and beautiful. _

-

Sighing, finally free from the dance of your awful memories. Your fingers were still playing with Izo’s hair.  _ Why did he choose me? _ You thought somberly.  _ He’s so wonderful.  _

“Mm..you’re going to burn a whole in me like that.” Izo mumbled, cracking an eye open sleepily.

“You were awake!” you gasped loudly. That was another embarrassing moment to add to the files. Withdrawing your hair from his hair, Izo grabbed it and pressed his lips against it. 

“Mm. I think we can stay in bed a little longer.” Izo hummed, pulling you against him, turning the tables and lacing his hand lazily through your hair. “You look troubled.” he whispered, locking eyes with you hoping his eyes could search for the answer.

“Why did you choose me?” you asked quietly. Izo closed his eyes slowly, not saying a word and rose from the bed, stretching his arms above his head. “Izo?” your chest felt tight with anxiety, why did he choose you? Swinging your legs out of the bed placing them on the cold wooden floor.

He turned back to you and held out his hand to you. His hair still hanging over his shoulders and sleep was no longer present in his eyes, they looked at you with the same tenderness he always did. “Dance with me.” he asked, though it sounded more of an order than a request. Gingerly you reached to accept his strong hand and he pulled you gently onto your feet. Stumbling from the motion but he steadied you against his chest.

“There is...there's no music-” you mumbled nervously, you had never danced with Izo before. You certainly didn’t plan to dance with him in your bed clothes either. 

“The sound of our heartbeats as one is music enough, don’t you think?” he replied softly against your ear, making your whole body quiver from the warmth of this breath, cupping both of your hands bringing them to his lips as he guided you close to him. Keeping hold of one hand and placing the other on his shoulder as he rested his on your waist.  _ That’s not fair..he’s so smooth! _

He lead you around the room, spinning you every few steps and pulling you flush against him, nuzzling his face slowly against yours. The weight of his love passing through to you with every motion. It made your heart race and your body felt so light.

“Izo..you didn’t answer me.” you finally choked out. You needed to know.

“..Why? More like when..” Izo hummed, dipping you suddenly. Holding you in limbo and stared down at you with his powerful gaze “When I first met you. You were such a breath of fresh air.” he announced, pulling you back up into his embrace “Your sweet smile was an arrow straight through my heart. I was a bundle of nerves-”

“You were a bundle of nerves?! I humiliated myself-” you grimaced loudly “you were always so calm and collected.” you groaned.

“You were a little clumsy. It was endearing.” Izo laughed, “just made me strive to be a peacock even more. Fanning my feathers if you will.” a light hue tinged his ears as he admitted his flirting secret. 

“I guess we were both a couple of fools,” you chuckled, wrapping your arms around him resting your head against his chest listening to the gentle beat of his heart “just one of us hid it alot better.” you teased. Izo kissed the top of your head and squeezed you tighter. 

“You once referred to me as a swan..did you know swans mate for life?” he said, guiding your face to look at him “will you be with me forever?”

“Of course my sweet! I would accept no other.” you smiled brightly, sighing into Izo’s passionate kiss.  _ He really is perfect. _


	2. Benn -  I’ve loved you for years

**Seas The Day**

The sea breeze floated over the deck, furling the ivory sails with a sharp snap. You were on lookout duty today, tucked away in the crows nest looking down on the deck below. Not that you should have been looking down at the deck but how could you not. He was there. The tall handsome first mate of the Red Hair pirates: Benn Beckman. A cigarette balanced at his lips as he laughed at something Yassop had said.  _ His laugh is like a song _ you sighed happily, laying your arms on the edge of the wooden walls of the crow’s nest and resting your head on them, watching the scene below with a heavy heart. 

During your journey with the Red Hair pirates, you came to fall in love with the reliable and charming firstmate. But you couldn’t tell him. You made the decision to never tell him, you loved sailing the seas with them and what if Benn didn’t reciprocate your feelings? You'd be stuck in a sea of awkwardness. You were content to look at him and be near.  _ If he’s happy, I’m happy. It’s fine. _ You always told yourself but you couldn’t completely bury your feelings. They were so precious to you, he was so precious to you. 

“What’s the view like up there?!” you were jolted out of your thoughts when you realised Shanks was looking up at you, waving his good arm, a sheepish grin plastered across his face. Your eyes widened when you noticed Benn was staring up at you too. Heat flowed up through your body like a volcano and a strange panicked gurgle erupted from your throat as you slinked out of view. Turning around, you rested your feet and back against the wooden confines of the crow’s nest and looked up at the blinding white clouds that floated overhead.  _ I need to stop fawning over him. I need to. It hurts so much. _

The rest of your shift went by slowly, you vacantly stared out to sea and hoped you could finally get a grip on your feelings. If you stopped feeling the way you did, it would hurt less but every time you tried you ended up recalling all the things you loved about him. Your sighs were relentless as you climbed down the rigging. So lost in your thoughts you missed the last rope and slipped from the rigging, only for a pair of strong hands to stop your descent. Tilting your head back you felt the heat rise once again through your face. Benn was looking back down at you with a smile tugging at his lips.

“Easy there.” Benn said. You jerked away from him in panic stumbling over your own feet as you tried to put some distance between you.  _ Smooth. Real smooth.. _ You chastised yourself. Benn was now watching you curiously with an arched brow.  _ Now he’s going to think I’m weird. _ “You okay?” he asked, taking a step towards you and at the same moment you took a sharp step backwards. Benn’s brow furrowed deeply, you must be looking at him like he was a monster.  _ I’m making such a mess of this. _ The look in his eyes hurt, he was silently seeking an explanation from you. 

You felt sick. Your chest was so tight.  _ Don’t look at me like that.. _

“I. I should. I should go..” you choked out turning on your heels trying to make your escape. A heavy hand rested on your shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. 

“Is something bothering you?” he asked firmly “If there's anything I can do.” it was his job as first mate to look after the crew, especially if there was maybe something you couldn’t go to Shanks about. 

Clutching your shirt tightly, trying to stop your emotions spilling out. Your body started to tremble. Benn called your name as he felt your shoulders shudder under his hand. “I love you.” you blurted out quickly clamping your hands over your mouth before you could say anything else foolish. He retracted his hand.  _ That’s it. I ruined everything.  _ You slowly turned to face him, your heart fit to burst. 

“You what..” Benn looked a little taken back by your words. You looked away, your face feeling rather warm, you curled and uncurled your fingers nervously. You gripped your shirt nervously again, squeezing the fabric tightly. 

“I’ve loved you for years.” you replied a little bit louder this time. All these years you had hidden away your feelings, certain he wouldn’t reciprocate them and you didn’t want to ruin the good friend you had going.  _ He isn’t saying anything. Oh what do I do now?! _ You backed away slowly “sorry. You don’t need to say-” Benn cut you off with a thoughtful hum and placed a heavy hand on your head. 

“Well that does make it awkward,” he said flatly, those words hit you like canonfire. You looked down at his feet, begging the tears welling up in your eyes to stay where they were. Benn’s hand slowly slid from your hair and followed the curve of your face stopping at your chin. You could hear your heart beating like a marching band in your ears, it was painfully deafening. Even though his hands were so heavily calloused and dry from years at sea, he cupped your chin so carefully as he tilted up to look at him. He leant down to you, closing the gap between you. His eyes never left yours until he moved to whisper something to you “I loved you too.” he replied, pulling away ever so slowly. Watching you hastily panic as you processed his words.

“You what?”  _ How the tables turned. _

Benn smiled playfully at you, slipping his arm around your waist pulling you close to him. You could smell the gunpowder and his signature cigarette smell clinging to his long hair “I loved you too.”

“Then. Then why did you never say anything?!” you gasped loudly, pushing away from him in complete embarrassment.

“I thought you didn’t like me more than a crewmate.” he replied calmly, your mouth could have very well hit the floor.  _ All this time. I..He..ALL THIS DAMN TIME?! _

“I thought the same.” you grumbled under your breath. 

“That makes us both fools then.” he chuckled, he stepped back in leaning down to rest his cheek against yours, his breath tickling your neck making you squirm. “So, will you have me?” he asked softly, his deep voice washing around you like the gentle ocean waves.

“Of course you fool.” you replied shortly, letting your shoulders slump. Gingerly you moved to wrap your arms around his torso and buried your face into his chest.  _ He’s so warm. _ You sighed in relief as Benn wrapped his arms around you properly and held you tightly in his arms. 

The sound of cheering and whistling brought you both out of your tender moment. Shanks and the others were watching from the level above, “Finally!” You tried to hide your mortified face in Benn’s arms. “Took you long enough Benn.” Shanks teased. 

“Captain you owe me! I was right that they’d confess first!” Yasopp announced. 

“I don’t remember that bet.” Shanks hummed, scratching his beard thoughtfully as he sat on the railing.

“You never do when you lose.” Yasopp huffed back. Benn sighed and nuzzled the top of your head softly.

“We’ll talk more, after I throw our dumbass captain overboard.” Benn said, marching off to commit a playful mutiny. You stood rooted to the spot, completely overwhelmed.  _ He likes me..he said that..he held me in his arms..I wasn’t...I wasn’t prepared for that at all.  _ Hearing Shanks cries in the distance, you turned round to see your captain over Benn’s shoulder as he launched him off the boat like a life preserve. A wave of realisation and uncontrollable happiness washed over you. After all these years, your feelings soared high in the air like the clouds. 


	3. Law -  “Quit it! You’re hogging the blankets

**Got you covered**

Law wasn’t usually a stealer of blankets, but then again trying to shoehorn this man to bed before dawn was a task in itself. But when you bought a new blanket for the iceberg called _The Polar Tang,_ Law started coming to bed a little more. It was a long piled fluffy black blanket and had some weight to it.

Once you swear you had caught Law simply stood holding the blanket tightly but when you pushed opened the door properly he was gone. _Must have been my imagination._ You thought and moved to straighten the bed up. 

Law didn’t seem to pay much notice to the new addition to the bed. ‘It’s heavy’ was his initial response but something in his golden eyes hinted at something else but you never pressed him about it, it was just a blanket after all and you were enjoying the extra snuggles you were getting lately because of this plush furnishing. 

Slowly over the course of a few weeks you noticed him tugging on the blanket, each night claiming more and more of the blanket. You didn’t say anything at first, it was yours to share. Simply thinking it was cute that subconsciously he curled up like a caterpillar trying to cocoon. You wanted Law to be just as warm when he slept. _He could just admit he was cold._

One night a bitter chill nipped at your toes pulling you from your slumber. Shivering again you noticed you were void of the blanket, sleepily you patted around for the blanket but couldn’t find it at all. Pushing yourself up squirming as the cold of the cabin hit you now you had left the warmth of the covers. Blinking in the darkness trying to get your eyes to adjust, you looked to your right and saw the blanket in a mound on Law’s side of the bed. You couldn’t even see Law from under the mass. Chuckling quietly to yourself _snug little burrito._ Feeling around for the edge of the blanket in order to reclaim some of the blanket but Law was so well swaddled making it impossible. You resorted to simply grabbing the long pile of the blanket and tried to loosen his hold on it but Law had a death grip on the blanket. You tugged harder but still nothing.

“Quit it! You’re hogging the blankets!” you whined loudly, trying to wrench the blanket from Law, but his cocoon grew tighter and you heard him mumble a name that wasn’t your own. Your brow furrowed softly. _Wait..maybe.._ “Law?” you called, finding where his head was just poking out of the blankets stroking his hair gently “Law?”

“Hmm..” Law stirred and rolled in his burrito towards you. “ah..sorry..I didn’t mean.” he rambled sleepily, “It’s subconscious I guess. Cora-san-” he clamped his mouth shut and buried his face into the blanket. _I was right.._

You planted a kiss into his unruly black hair “it’s alright. I’m glad you liked it.” you teased. Hearing a muffled grumbling from the cocoon, he loosened his defense, opening it up to you. Smiling softly, you laid back down and pulled the blanket over you. Law uncharastically snuggled in close to you wrapping his arms around you squeezing you to affirm you were still here. 

“Cora-san...his coat was like this..” Law explained quietly, “I- It reminded me..he made sure I was never cold or alone..” he carried on. You knew a little of Corazon but not much Law was tight lipped about the whole thing. Cringing you recalled Law mentioning the huge fluffy coat he used to wear. _I forgot..I_ as if sensing your dismay, Law kissed at your neck to ease your doubts “Don’t worry. It’s good..”

You hummed with uncertainty in response. _Does he still feel alone? He knows I love him right?_ “Law.” you said firmly “I’m not going anywhere.” you whispered to him, running a thumb over his cheek, scratching at his sideburns. “You won’t be cold or alone ever again.” you reassured him getting comfortable against him resting your forehead against his kissing his nose playfully. He scrunched up his nose like a rabbit and slowly opened an eye to you.

“Oi, oi..” he grumbled, looking at you wearily with a smirk tugging at his lip “Kiss me properly.” he whined. You chuckled and moved ever so slowly to kiss him ‘properly’ He kissed you back still thick with sleep, his goatee scratched at your skin eliciting more laughter from you. Law grinned and nuzzled into your neck making sure to rub his facial hair thoroughly against your skin, he knew how ticklish you were to it. 

“Law..aha.” you squirmed in his arms “Law stop that tickles!” you wheezed. Law looked up at you, his golden eyes glimmering in the darkness, your heart racing as his eyes burned into yours. Moving closer to you painfully slowly until his lips were all but touching yours his warm breath on your lips.

“I’ll protect you forever.” he announced against your lips before finally closing that gap sealing his promise in a passionate kiss “Thank you..” you shook your head and guided him to rest against you. 

“Thank you for telling me,” you stroked his hair slowly “but you know if I had known all it took for you to sleep properly was to buy this blanket I would have done it sooner.” you mused, “As a doctor you should know how important sleep is.” Law didn’t reply, you felt a rhythmic tapping on your back, something Law did when he was thinking “I know you’re still awake, you're tapping your fingers on my back.” Law tensed and reached to tug the blanket over him. You couldn’t help but laugh “Though I do sleep better when you’re beside me..it’s the one time you let me protect you.” Law sighed and let his body untense in your embrace “Let me continue you to protect you too...you blanket thief.” you teased, spurring a deep chuckled from Law, who nodded and relquisined himself back to the soft lull of sleep. 


	4. Ace -  You’re basically a marshmallow

**You mean s’more to me than anything**

“Ace is back!” you heard someone shout from the crows nest.  _ Ace! _ You raced across the deck. Thatch already had him in a headlock giving him some affectionate noogie-ing like an older brother. It warmed your heart to see Ace smile so genuinely. Ace looked up and spotted you and in a flurry of fire that coiled around you so gently, he appeared behind you wrapping his arms sound your waist and rested his head on your shoulder. 

“I’m back.” he mumbled,

“Welcome home.” you smiled, resting your hands over his. He sighed tiredly into you and didn’t move. “Ace? Are you asleep?” you asked, he mumbled a response.  _ He must be exhausted. _ “Come on my little flame. Let's get you to bed.” reluctantly pulling away from him, ignoring the sad tired little puppy eyes he gave you. You took his hand and squeezed it gently “come on.” he nodded in response and stumbled behind you, the exhaustion finally starting to weigh down on him. 

Guiding him to your shared room. Coaxing him to sit on the bed, “I’ll draw you a bath.” 

Ace mumbled in response, “tired.” his head hung low wearily , his hands loosely clasped on his lap.

“Bath first,” you smiled, slipping your arms around his neck guiding his head to your chest resting your head on his, “You’ll feel more relaxed” Ace nodded against your chest.  _ No way he could rest if he’s all sweaty and dirty _ . 

A bath was safer than trying to help him actually shower when he was this tired. You ran a nice hot bath but kept it shallow enough for Ace not to get tired from the water but enough to help clean him up. It took a few attempts to pry him off the bed. 

Ace sighed as the warm water washed over his skin as he sank into the bath, resting his arms on the side of the tub. “Want me to wash your hair?” you asked, reaching for the shampoo, he nodded and tilted his head backwards to look up at you with a tired but sheepish grin. 

“I missed getting spoilt by you.” his smile could brighten even the darkest of days. His sunny disposition always made your day so much brighter.  _ He’s like a sunflower. _ You chuckled.

You blushed and ran your hands through his hair building up the foam from the shampoo “I missed spoiling you.” you retorted with a smile “Will you be back for a while?” you asked, scratching your nails gently against his scalp earning happy little sighs in response. 

“A little bit longer this time maybe..I’m not sure.” your heart sank, it would be nice if he stayed just a while longer but you knew it was hard to keep him in one place until he found Blackbeard. You would simply have to make the most of his time back. “I’ll go get you something to drink okay.” you said, leaving Ace to finish his bath. 

-

When you returned with a tray of hot chocolates and snacks, Ace was just shuffling out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist. The water dripped from his still wet hair and rolled down his bare chest. “Nice..nice bath?” you asked, trying your best not to stare. 

He nodded and with a little flurry of fire, he was dry once more. He grabbed some pants while you set the tray down next to the bed. Before you knew it he was beside you and slipped his arms around you, nuzzling into your neck and leant on you fully. “Ace- Accce.” you yelped as you lost balance trying to manage the sudden application of weight. You held onto him as you both tumbled onto the bed. You couldn’t help but chuckle as Ace curled around you like a koala. Heat radiated from Ace part from the residual heat from the bath and part from his devil fruit power. The scent of the sweet soap he had used filled your nose.

“You’re basically a marshmallow” you smiled, nuzzling into Ace’s neck sighing into that gentle warmth. 

“What..how so?” Ace asked, pulling away from you looking down at you curiously.

“You’re so warm and soft to cuddle and sweet.” you replied without missing a beat. Ace’s cheeks flushed at your honeyed words

“I..I’m not-”

You chuckled, reaching up to cup his cheek softly “Sweetest man I know.” you smiled, running your thumb across his freckle decorated cheeks “Strongest and kindest I know and always so toasty warm.”

“..more of a toasted marshmallow then?” He suggested looking away shyly. You both pause a moment before reeling in laughter. 

“Yes, a toasted marshmallow.” you nodded, running your hand through his ebony hair that was a little rough from being out on the ocean every day and thanks to his fire devil fruit power “my sweet toasted marshmallow.” you repeated, gently pulling him back down to capture his lips in a sweet kiss “very sweet.” you teased. Ace blushed again and buried his head into the crook of your neck. Ace had been so weary of hugs at first but then he grew to love them and always sought to snuggle up close to you. You wrapped your arms around him tracing little patterns on his back making him quiver from your touch. “You know I love you very much right?” he nodded silently “And I’ll say it every day, so you always know how much I love you.” Still he said nothing. 

It was something you knew plagued him well behind that bright smile. That he didn’t deserve this love. But his family was here to always welcome him home and so were you. He was never truly alone even when he was out at sea by himself, there would always be someone waiting for him. You kissed the top of his head softly. “I’ll always be here for you Ace, my sweet sunflower.” you whispered, “never forget how loved you are.”

“mm..I love you too.” Ace replied, looking up from his spot “the flame of my love for you will never go out.” Neither of you left the confines of the bed. Content to be alone with each other until the time to part came once again. 


	5. Cavendish -  Are you.. Blushing

**Lettuce be known I care**

Cavendish was a proud and sparkling person and his words could be flamboyantly poetic; and usually aimed at himself. His words were ever much as princely as he was and generally why he governed such attention from everyone. Like moths to a radiant and untouchable flame.

You thought long and hard, you wanted to tell him how much he meant to you in the same honied and glamorous way, like he deserved. Though simply mimicking his way of speaking would be weird.  _ Maybe I should have read more poetry.. _ You sighed dejectly. You were in quite the pickle. You just couldn’t summon the words that did him justice.

The crew had docked at a seemingly peaceful little island, devoid of the marines so that was less things to worry about. The crew had been sent on their errands, leaving you and your lovely captain a little free time to yourselves for once. Walking in step with him, trying to keep his pace, you linked your arm with his. You felt Cavendish puff up proudly, like he always did when you were so close to him. It always made you blush, it made you feel special. He looked down at you with a grin on his lips and you replied with your own smile. Cavendish slowed his pace so as to not make you chase, he always forgot how much taller he was than you. 

“So my sweet how should we spend our time?” he asked, dipping down to kiss the top of your head. You walked a little through the town and you spotted a little cafe just off the main street in the shade of the buildings surrounding it but it had a quaint little outdoor seating area with the fence topped with flowers. 

“Oh, this cafe looks like, how about we stop for tea?” you asked, Cavendish hummed and nodded, guiding you to the little cafe. Once you were seated at a little lattice work table and waiting for the waitress to come take your order, you picked up on excited giggling, peering around Cavendish you spotted a little group of women peering out from behind a building. Chuckling you nudged his leg “it seems your fans have arrived.” he peered over his shoulder curiously making the girls duck away quickly. 

“Do you mind?” he questioned, looking into your eyes for a response. 

“Of course not. Go to your fans.” you laughed, you were used to Cavendish’s popularity, he craved the spotlight and the attention. He pushed away from the table and walked to meet his adoring public, who flocked around him excitedly. 

You ordered drinks and a cake while he made pleasantries and it arrived whilst he was still basking in their adoration. 

Resting your head on your hand, slurping a wonderfully cold coffee beverage, watching Cavendish promenade around a group of fans who had recognised him from his wanted poster.  _ Ever the charmer.  _

“The charming pirate prince really lives up to his name,” you laughed, as he finally rejoined you at the table “you’re always stealing people’s hearts.” you added with a playful smile. The dry slurp of the straw echoed loudly around you as you noticed a red hue grace his cheeks. Clearing his throat quickly, Cavendish reached for the teapot and poured the tea into the fine china cup in front of him. Tilting your head curiously as you examined his face intently “Are you okay? You look a little flush.” He looked down at his cup hiding his face with the wide brim of his hat, 

“Just warm,” he replied quickly. 

_ Maybe it was my imagination… _

He sipped his tea quietly, setting the cup down silently cushioned by his little finger as was the standard in nobelity. Finally looking from under his hat, his beautiful ocean blue eyes landed on the rosewater and raspberry cake sat half eaten on your plate, “would you like some?” you asked, already sectioning some off with the small cake fork. “It’s lovely.” you held the forkful out for your dear pirate, who now looked confused. You hadn’t simply passed him the plate but offered to feed him the cake; personally. He inhaled deeply, leaning across the round lattice work table, opening his mouth as he approached the fork accepting the food offering. He opened his eyes slowly as he withdrew and locked eyes with you, he looked completely startled and pulled back in alarm. Once again hiding under the shade of his hat.

_ I saw it...he’s so cute. _

You saw red slowly rise up from under Cavendish’ shirt and creep up onto his face. “Are you..are you blushing?” you asked, trying to peak under his hat as he turned away quickly, the large feather in his hat fwaping you in the face “Pleh..” you reached across and slipped your fingers under his hand, cradling it as you brought it to your lips “You're not the only one that can be romantic.” you teased, kissing his hand softly. Adding to the red glow taking over his face.

“Red is simply not my colour.” he huffed childishly, trying to take back his hand but you laced your fingers together squeezing his wonderfully soft hand.

“I think it is,” you stated “such a beautiful prince in a sea of red roses. How wonderful.” 

“Then you shall be my rose princess.” Cavendish said affirmatively, “that is..if you wish to be.” he mumbled, you could just see that cute pout on his lips. You chuckled and kissed his hand again.

“Should I change my name to Rapunzel?” you joked, you remembered Luffy calling him ‘Cabbage’ Cavendish’s eye twitched at the joke you made. 

“Listen you-” he looked affronted by you having even brought that back up.

“I shall be your cabbage princess.” you added, your shoulders shuddering from your silent laughter. Cavendish sighed deeply in defeat. 

“If you’re going to insist on taking my name at least take my last name.” Cavendish mumbled, glancing up at you coyly. You felt warmth reach your cheeks.  _ Did he just? That’s unfair!  _ He switched the hold on your hand and pulled your hand to his lips “if you would have me.”

“How could I say no to my darling rose prince.” you smiled gleefully. 

“Now whose blushing?” He teased, “so then my princess..perhaps I could have some more cake?” he asked with a tilt of his head. Even now Cavendish managed to be flawlessly romantic, you are going to have to find a new way to keep him on his toes, if you were to see him blush so cutely again. 

And you had all the time in the world to do so. 


	6. Reiju -  I’d hurt anyone who ever left a scar on you.

** I'll be the judge of that **

The storm clouds grumbled unhappily as they blocked out the warm sun and moments later rain fell as if a dam had burst its banks. You rested your hand against the cold windowpane and stared out at the dismal world outside.  _ I hope she comes home soon.  _ You thought to yourself. Judge was relentless in his training of his children, if he should be allowed to call them that, they were simply tools of war in his eyes. As much as you disagreed with it, Reiju asked that you kept silent on the matter. 

Judge only just tolerated your presence. On your first meeting with Judge, when Reiju introduced you as her girlfriend. Judge snarled at you, “ _ Love is a waste of energy.” _ you had been close to launching a cup at the old man’s head if it hadn’t been for Reiju’s hand on your thigh to calm you. Hate was a strong word but it was necessary when describing your feelings for Reiju’s unbearable poor excuse of a father. 

The door squeaked open bringing you out of your thoughts. Looking up you caught Reiju’s reflection in the window. Whirling around in excitement you hurried over to her, “Reiju! Welcome home.” you smiled reaching to brush her soaking wet hair from her eyes “you’re soaked. I have a change of clothes already warming for you.” you said, letting your hand run down her arm until it captured her freezing cold hand. Turning to guide her to the bedroom where she could change but she refused to move. “Reiju?” you gasped loudly as she hugged you from behind her wet clothes seeping onto yours, resting her head on your shoulder.  _ She’s so cold.  _

“Bathe with me.” she whispered into your shirt. You blushed at the innocent request but it wasn’t the first time you had done such things but it was something you very much enjoyed. 

“Of course. I’ll draw a bath now.” you announced, managing to wiggle out of her strong arms. Your ensuite bathroom was large and one of the focal points was the huge claw footed bathtub. It wasn’t often you got to bathe with Reiju, her duties often kept her late. Once the bath was ready, you called Reiju through. She ambled through the tiredness in her posture really showing. “Come on, before you catch a cold.” you said taking her hand.

You got in first and Reiju sat in front of you and leant back against your chest. Her whole body eased under the perfumed hot water. She looked up at you and smiled. “A luxury I never thought I’d have.” she reached up to trace your face with her long slender fingers and guided you down to lean over, to kiss her softly. 

“I could say the same,” you replied, pulling back you focused on her stunning eyes “To bathe with the beautiful princess of Germa. One could only dream.” 

“sometimes..I wonder what it would have been like if I had left with Sanji..” Reiju admitted, her voice quiet barely audible to you.  _ She must feel like she’s betraying her family thinking such things. _

“Didn’t you say he ended up working as a chef?” you questioned, grabbing the shampoo from the side and gently started to ease the shampoo into her cotton candy pink hair.

She nodded. “An ex-pirate practically adopted him and taught him how, it suits my soft and gentle brother.” her voice reflected her tenderness towards her more fortunate sibling, “he didn’t deserve the hate her got here..and I-”

“Does that man want two daughters?” you interrupted, dipping to kiss her cheek “I can cook..” 

Reiju looked at you skeptically, she saw the seriousness in your eyes “my dear..we couldn't just leave.”

“Why not?” you rested your head on her bare shoulder and sighed deeply “What’s stopping us? We leave in the dead of night and never come back.” you could feel the uncertainty in her silence. 

“No. He would know..and if he caught us. The horrible things he would do to you.” Reiju shuddered, “I would be powerless to save you.” 

“I don’t believe that for a second.” you cooed, kissing her neck “your strength is far greater than your fool father gives you credit for and you assumed we would be caught. I would risk life and limb to get you out of this castle, if it meant you could live happier.” Reiju sat up in the bath turning to you sharply, water spilling over the sides of the tub. 

Reiju cupped your face in her hands and studied your face sternly “I’d hurt anyone who ever left a scar on you.” she said coldly, closing the gap between you to capture your lips in a passionate kiss “That includes my family.” she added, her sparkling blue eyes carrying the weight of her words across to you. “One day I shall whisk you away from this dreadful place and we shall be able to live as we please with all the freedom of the wind.”  _ there’s my strong and willful princess.  _

You grinned at her brighty, slipping your arms around her waist and kissing her shoulder gently “And then maybe I can take the lovely Pink Princess as my wife?” you asked, flicking your eyes up to her shly.

“I would want for nothing more.” Reiju’s smile was so bright it brought the sun out of hiding as it shone through the bathroom window. “I will protect you.” she repeated, reaffirming her promise.

“As will I.” you replied “So when the day comes when we escape..shall I teach you how to cook?” Reiju chuckled and nodded, 

“It might be helpful and I would like to surprise you with a meal every once in a while.” she said pulling you into her arms “you do spoil me with your delicious food.” 

“Only the best for the light of my life.” savouring the warmth of the bath and each other's embrace, neither of you moved for a few moments “we should get out soon or we’ll go all pruny.” you laughed. Reiju chortled at your choice of words, reaching to grab the shampoo 

“But first you must let me wash your hair too.” Your face grew hot, she’d never offered this before. You were going to be pampered by your princess. Turning in the bath putting your back to Reiju, you gingerly awaited the gentle and somewhat nervous touch of Reiju’s hand. “Tell me if I’m hurting you.” you squirmed in delight as she threaded her fingers through your hair.  _ Ahh! this is so nice. _

If only these moments could last forever. You wanted nothing more than to free Reiju from this gilded cage and let her live how she chose too. For now you could only stand by her side and give her all the love and support she deserved. 


	7. Ace -  Look, a shooting star! Make a wish

** Eternal Flame **

The sky was clear, showing you it’s dazzling display of jewels. Finding a quiet spot to sit and stargaze, you looked up at the stars and sighed deeply.  _ Wishing on stars...that’s so...childish...but..would it- could it work? _ You thought somberly, resting your back against the wall of one of the storage rooms. 

“oh..I didn’t know anyone was up here.” you jolted and felt your stomach twist itself into the gordion of all knots. There peering around the side of the cabin was the 2nd division commander, the embodiment of sunshine itself and your crush: Portgas D Ace. 

“Ace..you. Do you want to join me?” you choked out, patting the floor next to you. “Just watching the stars.” Ace nodded and plopped down beside you, his hand landing right on top of yours making you both laugh nervously and jerk away from each other. 

“Sorry.” he mumbled, you could swear you saw a hint of red on his cheeks in the dim light as he looked up at the stars. Leaning back against the wall, your shoulders almost touching. You tried to calm the raging emotions swirling in your chest. You knew your feelings were not mutual. Several times you had confessed to him but Ace was either the captain of dodging the question, oblivious to the true meaning of your love or he simply didn’t have the heart to turn you down properly.  _ This is fine too..isn’t it? Then why does it still hurt so much? _

Sitting in silence, simply in each other company watching the stars. A star shot across the blanket of night in a smooth arch. “Look, a shooting star! Make a wish” Ace announced excitedly, closing his eyes as he made his wish. 

_ I need to..tell him properly. _ Taking a deep breath you opened your mouth and let your feelings spill out. 

“Then I wish for my feelings to be heard and taken seriously” you wished aloud, turning to face Ace who looked at you with worried eyes “Portgas D Ace. I love you with every fibre of my being. To the moon and back. I’d give up every treasure on this bountiful ocean if I can spend my every waking minute beside you, bestowing all my love and affection upon you.” you exclaimed poetically “Everytime I said it to you, you laughed it off saying you loved your family too.” Ace tensed and looked away slowly.  _ Then he doesn’t… _ picking up the pieces of your breaking heart, you rose to your feet “I’m sorry.” Ace’s hand lunged up to grab your hand. His strong hand trembled nervously and gently tugged you back down.

“I haven’t..I didn’t...I haven’t responded yet,” he stammered, releasing your hand as he turned to you, sitting on his knees ridgely. Swallowing the lump in his throat he looked up at you “I love you as well.” he hung his head low, his ebony hair hiding his face “I was too scared to tell you. I couldn’t tell you. I don’t-'' you silenced his words as you slipped your arms over his shoulders, guiding his head to your shoulder where you could stroke the back of his neck protectively. 

“I love you Ace.” you repeated, nuzzling his soft hair “so very much.” Ace stayed silent and it took a few moments until he raised his arms and slid them around you pulling you closely against him. His whole body sighed as you squeezed him reassuringly. 

“This is so calming..” he whispered into your shoulder, “a weight off my mind and my heart..you’re so warm.”

“I think you’ll find that's you” you replied quietly into his ear, Ace looked up and saw his flames were engulfing you both. He jumped back in alarm and calmed down his flames. The look of terror in his eyes. “Ace. I’m fine. Your flames were very warm and gentle just like you.” flickers of flames jumped off his freckled shoulders, you couldn’t help but laugh. After all this time it turned out his flames reacted to his heart. 

“I’m.. I will fix this..” he half shouted at you “how can I hug you if I might set you on fire?!” he looked completely horrified.

“Ace the flames didn’t hurt me!” you rose to your feet and flung your arms around him threading your fingers through his hair slowly bringing your hands around to the front, cupping his face decorated in freckles like the evening sky. “you couldn’t hurt me” you smiled softly at him, resting your forehead against his, letting your hands trail down, across his broad shoulders and down his beautifully toned arms until you reached his hands holding them so carefully. Neither of you moved, simply adjusting to the presence and closeness of the other “you okay?” you asked, pulling your head away. Ace looked deeply into your eyes, that uncertainty finally seemed to have cleared. 

“Yeah,” he mumbled, raising a hand to rest it on your cheek, his rough thumb trailing your cheek slowly “you’re really pretty..” he said, a flicker of flame bouncing off his ears. “Can..can I kiss you?” he was so earnest and straightforward it caught you off guard making you chuckle, nodding in your response a goofy smile spreading across your face, Ace stepped forward and leant in so slowly until your noses accidentally bumped. “Sorry!” he exclaimed loudly, this time he leant it avoiding your nose and successfully placed his lips upon yours in such a light airy kiss you were almost sure he hadn’t kissed you at all. You both stood there in awkward silence red as a tomato: Ace slightly on fire. 

Laughter took you both over in moments.  _ I’ve had worse kisses. _ You breached the gap, catching Ace by surprise as you kissed his cheek. Flames rose from Ace like a burning volcano. 

“Here you both are!” Thatch half shouted, appearing over the railing “Good you got a fire going, I bought marshmallows.” Within seconds Thatch, Marco and Izo were huddled around Ace roasting marshmallows over his increasing embarrassment. “You joining us? These are your flames of love after all.” Thatch teased, only to have his pompadour set promptly alit. More laughter across from the chef’s burning new hairstyle. You caught Ace’s eyes and laughed, he shrugged with a playful grin on his lips.  _ The literal light of my life. _


End file.
